Conventionally, there have been known fuel injection pumps that pressure-feed a fuel to a combustion chamber of a diesel engine (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). Such a fuel injection pump is provided with a control lever capable of adjusting a fuel pressure-feed amount.
When the amount of a fuel supplied from a fuel injection pump is reduced, a diesel engine is stopped due to a reduction in output thereof (called a stall). Thus, in a fuel injection pump, turn of a control lever is restricted by a set bolt to prevent the fuel pressure-feed amount from falling below a limit value.
Further, at present, there is a fuel injection pump that is provided with an adjuster bolt in addition to a set bolt. The adjuster bolt can be freely adjusted by a user differently from the set bolt. Thus, the fuel injection pump provided with the adjuster bolt can set any lower limit value of the fuel pressure-feed amount within a range that is not less than a limit value of the fuel pressure-feed amount. However, in such a fuel injection pump, it is necessary to modify a body thereof for the attachment of the adjuster bolt. Thus, it is difficult to achieve such a fuel injection pump.